


night out, night in

by mad_marquise



Category: 3OH!3
Genre: Drabble, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, Sean was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night out, night in

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble way back in 2010, so even tho I made some minor edits, the writing style is still prob a bit different than my usual. Decided it was worth posting ‘cause the world can always use more 3oh!3 fic imho.

Post-concert, they’re in their hotel room, changing for a night out.

Sean only gets his belt off before he catches sight of Nat, and he watches, entranced, as Nat strips off his wet t-shirt in favor of a new one. Lithe, lean Nat-the-giant, with his skin perfectly smooth and delicious-looking…and hello, Sean is practically _drooling_ but he can’t be bothered to give a fuck about it.

Suddenly, Nat feels Sean’s eyes on him and turns around. He smirks at his friend’s expression. He raises an eyebrow. ”Enjoying the show?”

Sean snaps out of his stupor. He blushes faintly, but takes it in his stride. ”Maybe,” he replied, a slightly mischievous grin gracing his lips. ”A bit hard not to.”

Nat’s grin grows a bit bigger. ”Oh, really?” Slowly, exaggeratedly, he trails a hand down his chest and stomach to rest at the waistband of his pants. He wants to burst out laughing when he sees Sean’s eyes cloud over with lust at the sight of him, because _god_ , was Sean _easy_.

 ”Why’d you stop?” Sean asks, leaning back against the dresser and tucking his thumbs in his pockets. “I gotta admit, I was kinda looking forward to seeing the rest of those clothes come off.”

Nat shakes his head, laughing, and Sean takes this moment to admire his _prettyprettypretty_ dimples, dimples he very much wanted to kiss and lick, along with the rest of Nat’s body.

 ”Why don’t you come and help me take care of ‘em?” Nat says, eyes dark and a knowing smile on his face, and he reaches out and pulls an equally-grinning Sean into him by the wrist. 

Needless to say, any plans they had for a night on the town are totally scrapped.


End file.
